die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Final Voyage
Final Voyage is an action/drama film released in 1999. The film stars Dylan Walsh, Ice-T, Erika Eleniak and Claudia Christian. The film is directed by Jim Wynorski and co-written and produced by Andrew Stevens. The DVD also contains an self-depricating audio commentary by Christian and Wynorski making fun of how goofy the film truly is. Storyline During the Chinese New Year holiday season, a madman named Josef (Ice-T) and his deadly gang of eight modern-day pirates target a luxury cruise ship bound for Hawaii full of 2500 wealthy passengers. The terrorists climb aboard after being dropped-off via seaplane and shoot the bridge deck crew, ship's cook and a waiter before terrorizing all the passengers in the Ball room during their elegant night with the captain. Josef then takes the Captain and cruise director hostage on the Bridge deck and force them to reveal where a vault containing $255 million is located. The 2500 passengers are later taken hostage by two of his eight hijackers. One of them is Filipino. Aaron Carpenter, a passenger and celebrity bodyguard, (Dylan Walsh) manages to remain undetected by the hijackers and makes a courageous rescue attempt accompanied by his wife and chief engineer. The three shoot two hijackers and evade terrorist Max (Claudia Christian) and her hijackers. When they hide in a cellar in the engine room, Aaron informs Josef via one of the hijacker's radio and explains his plan and that he has killed 3 of his hijackers. Josef then forces him to surrender by using the cruise director to instruct him. Since he refused, Josef executes the cruise director and orders the other hijackers to track down and kill Aaron and his gang, as well as break into the vault using C4 explosives. Aaron and his men track down the terrorists attempting to break into the vault . However, their task complicates when the terrorists bust into the ship's vault containing $255 million with explosives, which causes other explosives planted by them to detonate and rupture the ship's hull, opening a hole 10 meters wide and gets progressively bigger as more and more explosives detonate. Since the ship is taking on water very fast, Josef then executes the Captain and escapes. Gloria Franklin (Erika Eleniak), the woman Aaron was guarding, and chief engineer evacuate the 2500 passengers in the lifeboats and shoots all of the remaining hijackers while Aaron finds and fatally stabs Josef with a cooks Klever. Now all of the explosives have detonated and have blown several 20 meter holes in the ship's hull, sinking it much faster. With only seconds left, He and a remaining passenger jump off and climb into a lifeboat. He, his wife and all the other 2500 passengers watch the ship tilt and slip beneath the Pacific Ocean. Category:Films Category:R rated films Category:Jim Wynorski film productions Category:Andrew Stevens film productions Category:Ice-T action films Category:Claudia Christian action films Category:Erika Eleniak action films Category:1999 Category:1990s era releases Category:Die Hard scenario films with career criminal villains Category:Die Hard on a Boat scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Cruise Ship movies Category:Disaster movies Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario with mad bomber villains